Primera Cita
by kira97
Summary: Aang es invitado a una velada en su honor por la clase élite de Ba Sing Se, y lleva a Katara como su acompañante, sin embargo, la primera cita no suele ser perfecta...y algunas cosas pueden salir peor de lo que se creyeron...
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo!

Pregunta rápida: ¿Alguien (por mera casualidad) conoce a "Limey404" en deviantart?

Si no la conoces no importa, el punto es que hace ya tiempo que quiero pasar uno de sus comics llamado "First Date" ("Primera Cita") a fanfiction, originalmente está en inglés y me gustaría pasarlo a español, así que aquí lo tienes!

Si quieres leerlo, el comic está en deviantart, basta con poner "First Date" en el buscador y ahí aparecerá. Las primeras páginas están a color, a partir de la diez ya están en blanco y negro.

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenecen.

Ni la historia en sí, ésta es propiedad de Limey 404 en deviantart.

Espero que la disfrutes!

-o-o

=Primera Cita=

Apenas habían pasado unos días desde que el Avatar Aang había vencido al ex-señor del fuego Ozai, dando fin a la guerra de cien años y -unas horas después- comenzado una relación con la chica de sus sueños.

Era una mañana tranquila en El Dragón del Jazmín. Aang, Sokka y Suki se encontraban disfrutando de ésta hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, la misma que poco después fue abierta por Sokka. Era un mensajero del palacio real.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle?

-Tengo un mensaje urgente únicamente para los ojos del Avatar.- Contestó el hombre dándole el pergamino al joven guerrero.-Asegúrese de que lo reciba de inmediato.

-De inmediato, lo tengo.-Respondió Sokka tomando el pergamino y cerrando la puerta.

Sokka miró con curiosidad el rollo de papel en sus manos y luego de verificar que no hubiera nadie cerca lo abrió.

Aang y Suki se encontraban conversando en una de las mesas cuando Sokka llegó de repente.

-¡Aang!, ¡checa esto! Te llegó una invitación para una velada organizada por la clase élite de Ba Sing Se, ¡y todo va a ser en tu honor!

-Sokka, deja de abrir mi correo por mi.- Respondió el monje algo molesto.

Sokka le miró despreocupadamente y colocó el brazo con el pergamino al rededor del cuello de Aang.

-¡Que importa! Esta va a ser la más fina y refinada fiesta de todas. Va a ser incluso más grande que la del "Oso Real" a la que fuimos hace tiempo.-Dijo Sokka agitando su otra mano en señal de despreocupación a lo que su amigo le fuera a decir.-Aww, solo imagina ese enorme Bufete y sus finísimos platillos...

-Déjame ver eso...-Dijo Aang tomando la hoja de papel y leyéndola con cuidado.

-Esto suena bien, y además dice que puedo llevar un invitado.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Un invitado,¿eso es todo? Supongo que no quieren a todo el Equipo Avatar ahí...-Comenzó Sokka.- Entonces...¿a quien piensas llevar?- Preguntó.

-Tengo a alguien en mente...-Respondió Aang con pinta soñadora.

-¡Oh!,supongo que ya se quien es...-Dijo el joven mientras frotaba su mano con su camisa en forma de alarde. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue grande al ver al chico ponerse de pie y correr.

-¡Hey,Katara!- Gritó.

-Ohh, ya veo- Dijo Sokka cruzándose de brazos.- Solía ser "primero los amigos que las...

-Cuidado.- Le interrumpió Suki lanzándole una mirada asesina y señalándolo con su dedo índice; haciendo que el pobre Sokka se detuviera en seco.

Mientras tanto Aang se asomaba en la habitación de Katara dando un par de toques en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Katara?

-Hola Aang, ¿que pasa?- Preguntó la chica que estaba practicado su agua control en un pequeño recipiente sobre una cajonera.

-De hecho, tengo una pregunta para ti.-Dijo Aang escondiendo el pergamino detrás de su espalda.

Katara se dio media vuelta y cruzó los brazos recargándose sobre el mueble.

-Dime.

Aang desenrolló el pergamino a su izquierda.

-¿Irías a una velada conmigo, esta noche?

Katara le miró curiosa.

-¿Velada?

-Al parecer la clase élite de Ba Sing Se hará una fiesta en mi honor. Pensé que querrías...quiero decir, que yo podría escoltarte, Si quieres. Explicó Aang acercándose a ella y tomando su mano.- Pensé que podría ser nuestra primer, uh...salida como pareja.

Katara le sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces, ¿que dice? _Damisela Katara_, ¿Vendría conmigo?

Katara apretó su mano.-¡Oh,_ Avatar Aang_! Sería un honor.- Respondió la chica antes de inclinarse y plantar un beso sobre la mejilla del chico, haciendo que este sonriera tímidamente. Después de todo esto todavía era nuevo...

-o-o

Ya sé, es corto pero créeme que vale la pena la historia...

Seguiré subiendo estos días porque por fin entré a vacaciones, aunque no podré desvelarme mucho :(

Gracias por Leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh si...volví...Mua ja ja ja!

Aquí te traigo la segunda parte, espero que la disfrutes :D

Como mencioné antes...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Ni la historia en sí, ésta es propiedad de Limey 404 en deviantart.

He andado medio sentimental estos días así que les dejaré una que otra frase de mis momentos más filosóficos ^^

"Las almas más oscuras suelen ser las más dañadas...y en mi opinión, las más fascinantes"

-o-o

=Primera Cita=

Capítulo II

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente para todos, bueno, casi todos ya que Toph se vio obligada a acompañar a Katara a una tienda de telas cercana y conseguir algo lindo para esa misma noche. Katara se encontraba muy concentrada en algunas de las telas hasta que la voz de la maestra tierra a sus espaldas le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me recuerdas porqué estoy aquí?- Cuestionó colocando sus manos a los lados de su cintura.

-Estás aquí para ayudarme a elegir un atuendo para la velada de esta noche.- Respondió Katara sin siquiera voltear a verla, al parecer el tono verdoso de una de las telas le llamó más la atención que las quejas de su mejor amiga.

-¡Claro!-Dijo Toph en tono sarcástico.-¡Porque puedo ser la asistente perfecta!- Dijo mientras pasaba su mano frente a su rostro varias veces, haciendo burla de su propia ceguera.

-De todos modos, ¿para que quieres arreglarte tanto por una estúpida fiesta?

-Solo quiero verme bien para Aang, ¿de acuerdo?...- Respondió Katara, observándole de reojo.

Toph solo rodó los ojos.

-Katara por favor. Podrías estar usando un saco de papas y pies ligeros aún te vería como una princesa...

Katara se limitó a mantener su atención en las telas mientras respondía.

-Esto es diferente Toph. Es nuestra primera, no sé, "salida", como pareja y...

-Quieres decir "cita".- Le interrumpió Toph.

-Cita, como sea...-Continuó Katara.- Solo quiero que sea...especial.

-¿Que hay con las chicas y querer que las cosas sean "especiales"?- Preguntó Toph indiferente a lo que su amiga le acababa de comentar.

Un simple "Olvídalo." de parte de la joven maestra agua dio fin a la conversación.

_Más tarde, en el nuevo hogar del equipo avatar._

Aang estaba recargado en una de las paredes cercanas a la habitación de Katara, ya estaba listo con su nueva vestimenta de nómada aire cuando Toph llegó de repente.

-Oye pies ligeros, ¿no tenían que haberse ido ya a su fiestecilla fina?

-Katara aún se está arreglando Toph.- Contestó el chico.

Un leve silencio comenzaba a formarse hasta que la voz de Toph lo quebró.

-Entonces...¿nervioso?- Preguntó la joven maestra.

Aang le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por que estaría nervioso?- Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

En eso llegó Sokka y rápidamente se recargó en la pared, cerrándole las salidas.

-Por que ya sabes lo que dicen acerca de la primera cita Aang. Si no va bien, la relación se acaba.

Una mirada de preocupación comenzó a formarse sobre el rostro del chico.

-¿Se acaba?...-Repitió nervioso.

-Oh si. Completamente destruida.- Afirmó Toph con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En eso Suki se acercó al trío con ambas manos a los lados de la cintura.

-Aw, déjenlo en paz ustedes dos. ¿Acaso no pueden pasar un día sin molestarlo de alguna forma?- Comenzó Suki.- No los escuches Aang. Tú y Katara han estado juntos estos último días, ahora solo tienen que estar juntos en público.

Aang esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no creo que Katara y yo...

En eso la voz de Katara captó la atención de todos.

-¿Alguien me mencionó?

El corazón de Aang estaba por salirse de su pecho en cuanto Katara apareció. Llevaba un hermoso vestido de un turquesa oscuro decorado con finos bordados con forma de tres olas a la altura de su espalda baja, los mismos que resaltaban por portar un azul más tenue, El vestido se apegaba perfectamente a las curvas que comenzaron a formarse en su cuerpo hace no mucho, el accesorio final era una bella bufanda que combinaba con los bordados.

-¿Listo para irnos Aang?- Preguntó la joven mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Yo...te ves...wow...-Fué lo único que dijo el pobre chico luego de que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas.

-Siempre con esas frases...-Dijo Katara con una sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos?

Aang volvió a la realidad de golpe.

-Por aquí.- Dijo haciendo un veloz movimiento con sus manos, el mismo que segundos después -junto con su aire control- alborotó el cabello de Katara.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, Lo siento!- Dijo el pobre chico agitando sus manos frente a ella. Como si eso fuese a solucionar algo...

-Está bien Aang, vamos.- Dijo Katara acomodando su cabello con facilidad, por suerte la flor que sujetaba sus trenzas no se cayo por lo que le fue aún más sencillo acomodar su largo cabello.

Aunque ella no vio la burla que su hermano mayor le hizo a su novio al susurrarle "Sutil" a sus espaldas.

Las mejillas de Aang se tornaron rojizas a mismo tiempo que Katara tomó su brazo y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta.

-Toph, Sokka...-Comenzó Katara.-...traten de bajar el tono de sus bromas mientras estamos fuera, amigos del Avatar o no, no seguirán pagando para reparar este lugar.

-Si, si ¿podrían irse ya?- Comentó Toph.

En cuanto Aang y Katara cruzaron la puerta escucharon a Toph y Sokka gritarles.

-¡BUENA SUERTE EN SU CITA!

Aang y Katara caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Aang decidió terminar con él.

-Perdona de nuevo, por tu cabello.-Dijo Aang mientras cruzaban un pequeño puente.

-No te preocupes, pienso que fue divertido.-Dijo Katara.

Entonces con un rápido movimiento Katara le tomó de la mano.

-Estás muy tenso, Aang. Relájate, soy solo yo...- Dijo la chica haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Aang.

-Lo sé...- Comenzó el chico.-...supongo que aún me estoy acostumbrando a por fin estar contigo...- Dijo haciendo que la morena se ruborizara.- Ha sido un día agitado, lo mejor sería disfrutar de un tiempo juntos.- Comentó Aang.

Apenas habían cruzado el puente cuando...

-¡Hey todos, miren! ¡EL AVATAR ESTÁ AQUÍ!- Gritó alguien.

El grito se escuchó desde un grupo de gente que se encontraba a penas a unos metros de la pareja, entonces un hombre sobre salió de éste empujando a los demás quedando justo frente a Aang y Katara.

-¡Avatar Aang! Es un honor tenerle aquí.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Era un hombre alto con anteojos y una puntiaguda barba y un delgado bigote que caía a los lados de su rostro; su cabello -al igual que el de muchos de los invitados- se encontraba recogido en una trenza, Llevaba un sombrero típico de la alta sociedad que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo.

-Bienvenido, bienvenido Avatar.- Dijo el hombre inclinándose respetuosamente hacia Aang.

-Gracias..em...¿quien es?- Preguntó Aang devolviendo el gesto.

-Oh, mil disculpas señor, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Huang-Fu, presidente de la clase élite de Ba Sing Se, la exclusiva sociedad de nobles del reino tierra. Y su anfitrión durante ésta gloriosa velada para agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por el mundo.- Respondió el hombre esbozando una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerle, siéntase con la libertad de llamarme Aang.

El hombre asintió.

-Y veo que a traído a la Gran Maestra-agua, Katara, de la Tribu agua del Sur como su acompañante. ¡Espléndido, espléndido!

Katara se inclinó para agradecer la hospitalidad del hombre.

-Es un hono...

-¡Venga, venga Avatar!- Le interrumpió el hombre.- No nos quedemos aquí parados ociosamente. La clase élite le ha organizado un asombroso presente que debe ver antes del festín.- Dijo tomando del hombro a Aang y sumergiéndolo en la multitud. Katara se sorprendió por esto, sin embargo los siguió; pero su humor empeoró al ver a todas las chicas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Aang.

-o-o

Uhh, pobre Katara, WOW! no creí que fuera tan difícil traducir un comic, pero como te habrás dado cuenta me está quedando medio seco...haré lo posible por que se vea mejor ¿de acuerdo? *Le hecha un balde de agua* ¡LISTO!

Es la primera traducción que hago así que, bueno medio lo justifica ¿no?

¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¿Baldes de agua fría? ¿Cortadas con papel? (esas son las peores TT-TT)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Seh, he vuelto...

Espero que estés teniendo una excelente semana :D

Aquí dejaré el siguiente capítulo, pero antes:

Avatargaire: Je je gracias, también me agradas,es que ya sabes...esas cortaditas son como ninjas, salen de la nada!

marmariposa: Gracias, actualizaré lo más pronto posible :3

Y como siempre: Avatar el último maestro del aire no me pertenece...ni la historia, ésta es obra de Limey 404 en deviantart.

"Existen diversas diferencias entre saber que hiciste algo mal y arrepentirte de algo ya pasado, me parece triste como es que hay personas que no las ven..."

-Mi estúpido y sensual momento filosófico y yo...

-o-o

=Primera Cita=

Capítulo III

Aang trataba de ignorar las miradas de las chicas y caminar más lento para que Katara no se fuera a quedar atrás luego de notar lo rápido que caminaba Huang-Fu.

-Puede llamarme Aang. Y de verdad, no había necesidad de...

-¡Tonterías, Avatar! Venga conmigo por favor.

El trío caminó por unos cuantos minutos...

-Ya casi llegamos...- Dijo Huang-Fu con una gran sonrisa.-¡Estoy seguro que le fascinará!

Aang y Katara quedaron a tres escalones de un estado de shock...

-Aquí estamos.¿No es maravilloso?- Dijo el hombre extendiendo sus brazos con orgullo.

frente a ellos estaba una enorme pintura de Aang, aunque impresionante, se veía un poco...diferente. Aang se veía como un adulto de unos treinta años, sostenía una flama en su mano izquierda y agua en la mano derecha, aire corría a su alrededor mientras una enorme montaña se alzaba a sus espaldas. Incluso tenía una barba, si, una larga y puntiaguda barba.

-Ha sido pintado por los mejores artistas del Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego.- Comentó el hombre.

-Wow...el parentesco es increíble...- Comentó Katara arqueando una ceja.-No recuerdo que te dejaras crecer la barba...

-No podría dejarme crecer una aunque quisiera...-Comentó Aang, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de ver.

-Ah. ¡Se quedó sin palabras!- Comenzó Huang-Fu.- Me alegra que le haya gustado, le puedo asegurar que esta pintura se quedará aquí por los siguientes siglos. - Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Siglos?...- Repitió el chico.

Katara solo miró molesta al hombre luego de verle hacer caso omiso al comentario de Aang.

-Ahora sigamos...- Comenzó Huang-Fu.- ¡En unos minutos comenzará su festín, Avatar!

Aang y Katara compartieron miradas, tal vez podrían al menos tomarse de las manos bajo la mesa...

Huang-Fu les escoltó hasta el comedor; éste tenía una enorme y larga mesa con finas y detalladas decoraciones que combinaban a la perfección con las refinadas sillas. Al parecer los diferentes tonos de verde y el color dorado son los preferidos en la alta sociedad de Ba Sing Se.

-Los platillos han sido preparados por los más finos chefs. ¡Solo lo mejor para el Avatar!- Comentó Huang-Fu, invitando a Aang a tomar asiento.

-Permítame Señor.- Dijo uno de los sirvientes al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la silla principal.

-Me sentaré en un momento...- Dijo Aang acercándose a Katara y tirando de su asiento, el mismo que resultaba estar al lado del suyo.- Katara, permíteme.- dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven sonrió; estaba a punto de sentarse cuando un hombre llegó y literalmente la sacó de su asiento.

-¡¿Donde crees que te estás sentando, niña?! ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir un asiento tan cerca del Avatar?- Dijo el hombre señalando la silla.

-¡Hey!-Gritó Aang.- Esa no es forma de...

-Aang...- Le interrumpió Katara.-No te preocupes, está bien, solo me sentaré por allá...- Dijo la chica con aire de tristeza.

Aang estuvo a punto de pedirle a Huang-Fu que intercambiara asientos con Katara pero éste ya se había sentado al lado de él con pinta de no querer moverse. Así que solo pudo quedarse ahí sentado, viendo con tristeza a Katara y a su plato a medio comer...

Katara estaba sentada intentando disimular su molestia ante toda la situación. En eso logró escuchar la voz de Huang-Fu...

-Avatar Aang. ¿A donde va? El postre no ha sido servido aún.

Segundos después Katara noto a su novio de pie junto a ella, su mano extendida.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- Preguntó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa que poco después Katara le devolvió.

La chica tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hasta la pista de baile; unieron sus muñecas. Pero antes de que pudieran comenzar a bailar un grupo de chicas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a tirar de Aang, de sus bocas salían las típicas frases con las que había lidiado el pobre chico en los últimos días. Cosas como: "¡Avatar Aang, es mi héroe!" o "¿Me mostraría sus cicatrices de batalla?".

Poco a poco el avatar fue alejado de su novia por el montón de chicas, entonces comenzaron a surgir preguntas un poco más...atrevidas.

-¿Pueden casarse los Avatares?- Preguntó una de ellas. Haciendo que una lluvia de comentarios cayera sobre el joven Avatar.

-¡Es mucho más guapo que en los posters!- Dijo otra.

Entonces una de las chicas se acercó a él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Escuché que es un excelente bailarín, ¿le importaría mostrarnos algunos pasos?

Y con eso Aang se vio obligado a mostrarle algunos pasos a sus admiradoras...

Mientras tanto Katara se quedó a media pista de baile, cruzada de brazos, viendo como la manada de chicas se robaban a su novio. Y él no podía hacer nada al respecto...después de todo era el Avatar, y un Avatar debe mostrar respeto; en especial ante las hijas de los generales y duques más importantes del Reino Tierra. Entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Por que la cara larga?

Entonces Katara notó a un chico parado a su lado. Era un joven alto, con el cabello a una altura ligeramente arriba del hombro.

-No es nada...- Dijo Katara evadiendo la mirada.

-Bien, no pienso entrometerme...-Comenzó el chico.-Mi nombre es Yuan y estaba pensando que una chica tan linda como tu no debería verse tan triste en una fiesta, ¿que tal un baile?

-Bueno...de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Katara por cierto.-Dijo la maestra agua tomando la mano de Yuan.

Es un placer conocerte, Katara- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

Del otro lado de la pista Aang ya había tenido suficiente de sus fanáticas, era algo que se podía leer en en su mirada...

Aunque no se podría decir que Katara la estaba pasando mejor, solo seguía los pasos de Yuan lo que le parecía muy aburrido.

-Bien chicas...-Comenzó Aang.-Me alegra poder compartirles lo que sé pero de verdad debo regresar con...Katara?- Aang se sorprendió al ver a Katara bailando con alguien más. Y el comentario de una de las chicas no mejoró las cosas...

-¿No es esa _tu_ cita?- Dijo señalando a Katara.

Aang caminó hacia el otro lado de la pista con una mirada que se podría definir como una mezcla de enojo y confusión. Esto no le gustaba para nada...

-o-o

Uhh...

De verdad me alegra que leas esta historia, a mi me gustó mucho y espero que a ti también :3

Pues si...las cosas comienzan a ponerse algo...incómodas...

¿Qué pasará?

¿Acaso Aang y Katara terminarán?, ¿Aang golpeará a Yuan por querer quitarle a Katara?, ¿Dejaré de meterte estas ideas en la cabeza?

¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo de "Primera Cita"! ¡Te esperamos!

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Que bueno que te molestes en continuar leyendo esto porque bueno...ya no importa...

Te traigo este capitulo desde la casa de una de mis amigas, seh...se quedó dormida a media pijamada, en fin. ¡Aquí está el capítulo!

Avatar:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece, ni la historia, ésta pertenece a Limey404 en deviantart.

-o-o

=Primera Cita=

Capítulo IV

El joven maestro aire caminó hasta su novia y el extraño que la acompañaba.

-Katara, ¿que pasa?. ¿Quien es él?- Preguntó Aang un poco molesto.

-¿Que?...-Comenzó Katara.-Tu estabas bailando con todas esas chicas; ahora yo estoy bailando con Yuan. No le veo el problema. -Respondió Katara, su ceño se frunció ligeramente al notar la repentina reacción del chico ante su respuesta.

-Y-yo...¡Eso es diferente!...-Contestó Aang, tratando de buscar la forma de arreglar esto.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?.-Le interrumpió Katara.-Se que no es tu intención, ¡pero has estado evitándome toda la noche! Al menos Yuan tuvo la cortesía de...

-¿Tu novio es el Avatar?- Le interrumpió Yuan.-No es algo joven para ti...-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Muy bien, olvida lo que dije acerca de la cortesía.-Comentó Katara, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano. Sin embargo para estas alturas los dos chicos ya comenzaban a fulminarse con la mirada.-Mi punto es...

-¡AVATAR AANG!- Exclamó Huang Fu.-Hay unos miembro de élite muy importantes que quieren conocerlo, ¡venga conmigo!- Dijo tomando al chico de los hombros y casi arrastrándolo en otra dirección.

Las manos de Katara se volvieron puños.-Ugh ¡Olvídalo!-Dijo, y rápidamente se alejó de la pista dejando a un muy confundido Yuan detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto el joven Avatar se encontraba frente a un nuevo grupo de extraños con los que, nuevamente, era presentado como la mitad de lo que era: El Poderoso Avatar.

-Aquí tenemos a Chen-Lao.-Comenzó Huang Fu.- El miembro màs respetado del Departamento de Tesoreros de Ba Sing Se. Y su esposa Lao Shi...

-Mis disculpas...-Interrumpió Aang.- Debo retirarme. Hay algo de lo que necesito hacerme cargo...

Y sin màs Aang se dio media vuelta y comenzó la búsqueda de su amada. Llamó su nombre en un par de ocasiones sin recibir respuesta alguna. Parecía màs un alma en pena deambulando por el salón, que el invitado de honor de la velada.

En eso pasó frente al balcón que daba al jardín. Notó una figura al borde de éste, disfrutando de la luz que la luna llena le obsequiaba. Aang se acercó a ella, sabía perfectamente quien era esa chica. La reconocería en donde fuese.

La joven se dio media vuelta al escuchar los leves pasos detrás de ella, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él...

-Hola...-Dijo el chico.

-Hola Aang...- Respondió la joven.

-Katara, lo siento. Tienes toda la razón; estuve evitándote toda la noche...-Dijo Aang, cabizbajo, tomó la mano de Katara.-...me siento terrible. Se suponía que hoy serìa diferente; solo llevamos juntos unos cuantos días y ya lo estoy echando a perder...

-Aang basta...-Le interrumpió Katara.-No tienes que ser tan duro contigo mismo...de hecho yo también te debo una disculpa. Sabía que solo tratabas de ser amable con todos y aún asì dejé que los celos me ganaran y bailé con ese tonto...

-¿Estabas celosa?

-¿Te sorprende?-Dijo Katara dirigiendo su atención a la luna.-La gente cae a tu alrededor, y por una buena razón, los salvaste Aang...salvaste a todos. A veces olvido que parte de ti siempre pertenecerá al mundo; el Avatar, supongo que de esa parte me puse celosa...

-Bueno...-Comenzó Aang.-...puede que el mundo tenga al Avatar, pero..um...Aang es todo tuyo...

Aquel pícaro comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica, acompañada de un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Eso fue muy cursi Aang...

-Heh...si...

-o-o

¿No adoras cuando a los patos se les esponjan las plumas por unos segundos? Yo si...

Ya se...corto, pero espera el siguiente capítulo...espéralo...sigue esperándolo...ya llegará...

Y hablando de esperar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Manitas de puerco? Dama de hierro?

No olvides dejar tu opinión en los reviews, todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! seh, volví... te traigo este capítulo desde Xalapa 3

Una amiga tenía que ver algunas cosas de la universidad de su hermana y como buen pegoste que soy vine con ellas, me estaban dando hospedaje luego de que tuvieran que fumigar mi casa y surgió este viaje, así que ahora me está dando hospedaje la familia de la familia que me estaba dando hospedaje...en fin. Xalapa es tan bonito! (y frío)

Quiero agradecerles a Karen 10, lupita leal, Maryel Tonks, sugarqueen, Avatargaire y marmaripoa por sus reviews y por apoyarme tanto con esta historia, significa mucho 3

Pues que más puedo decir, éste es el último capítulo así que espero que lo disfrutes :3

Avatar:El útimo maestro del aire no me pertenece, ni la historia. Esta pertenece a Limey 404, en deviantart.

-o-o

=Primera Cita=

Capítulo V

El pobre monje comenzaba a arrepentirse de su comentario luego de ver la reacción de su novia, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir los brazos de la misma rodearle con dulzura.

-Amo lo cursi...- Dijo provocando un leve color rojizo formarse en las mejillas de Aang.

El joven maestro aire mordió su labio inferior luego de que aquella peculiar idea brotara en su mente.

Katara sintió la mano de su novio sobre su cintura lo que le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo le siguió la corriente casi de inmediato. Los brazos brazos de la chica ya se encontraban al rededor del cuello de Aang al momento en el que sus labios se encontraron.

De nuevo se encontraban resolviendo un problema, y casualmente en un balcón.

Tal vez el cielo no lucía los mismos colores o el balcón no pertenecía al mismo lugar en en que su relación comenzó...aún así había algo que ni siquiera una guerra de cien años pudo detener, y este era el amor que compartían. Una guerra no cambió sus sentimientos, ¿por qué debería hacerlo una tonta velada?

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de amos en cuanto se separaron.

-Adoro poder hacer eso...-Dijo Aang con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que nuestra pequeña salida no salió tan mal después de todo.- Comentó Katara devolviendo el gesto. De repente...

-¡¿QUE DIANTRES ES UNA "SALIDA"?!-Gritó Toph.- ¡La palabra que buscan es "cita"! ¡LLAMENLO UNA CITA!

Tomados por sorpresa- gracias al repentino grito de su amiga- la joven pareja decidió asomarse por el balcón, para encontrar a nada más nada menos que a Toph y Sokka, ambos cruzados de brazos.

-¿Toph? ¿Sokka? ¡¿Que rayos están haciendo ahí abajo?!- Cuestionó la maestra agua.- ¡¿Nos estaban espiando?!

-No.-Respondió Toph.- Solo estábamos dando un paseo...

-¡¿EN EL JARDÍN DEL PALACIO?!- Gritó Katara agitando los brazos.

-¡Gracias a Aang es un país libre, así que SÍ,EN EL JARDÍN DEL PALACIO!- Respondió la chica ciega.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo que ella dijo!- Comentó Sokka.

-¡No creo que sea sí como funcione Toph!-Gritó la joven maestra.

-Bien nos vamos, solo sigan con eso y llamenlo una cita.-Dijo Toph dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso a la casa.

-Aunque no "sigan con eso".-Comenzó Sokka.-Porque yo sigo por aquí y esa es mi hermana, Aang!

El rostro de Aang se tornó aún más rojo ante aquel comentario, sin embargo Katara logró romper aquella tensión.

-¿Por que no regresamos adentro y terminamos esta cita de la manera correcta?

Aang esbozó una sonrisa y juntos regresaron a la pista, para luego dejar a todos deslumbrados con sus espectaculares pasos de baile .

FIN.

-o-o

Y colorín colorado, este fic se ha terminado...

Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi me gustó traducirlo, el comic original lo puedes encontrar en deviantart, se llama "First Date" y pertenece a Limey 404, quien debo decir, e de mis dibujantes favoritas :3

Hasta la próxima!

Sugerencias? Comentarios? Pellizcos? Cosquillas?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
